new student at monster high
by theghostlygossip
Summary: terra a psychicghost monster boy comes to monster high after running away from his normie school do to some blabbing about what he was to the normies will he ever forget that person or will he hate that person terra makes new friends while at monster high like cleo frankie clawd clawdeen draculaura lagoona gil deuce. but theres something else brewing inside of terra stay tuned


chapter 1

new student MH

my name is terra im a psychic/ghost at monster high well at least im a new student there but any ways i get droped off in the front of the school with my bags in hand to stay on campus. i walk closer to the huge wrote iron doors and opened them. a heavy set lady with water coming off of her like fruit. "non-adult enitny what are you doing out here you should be in class" the water logged woman with a heavy stare on me i stamered to give her a answer. "just as i thought wait... those are bags are they not" she asked pointing to the bags. yes i answered then a women came riding on a horse and stoped in front of me. "terra i presume" she looked at me from the top of her horse. "yes" i gulped. "welcome to monster high where you can be your self" she said with a smile. _yeah sure i thought_ miss sue-nami great job finding the student. "thank you ma'am" miss sue-nami answered. "Terra here is your class scedule and your locker combo and your staying on campus right"? asked the lady on the horse. "yes" i replied looking up from the ground. "miss sue-nami will show you where everything is okay and by the way im headmisstres bloodgood". well that answered my question i said laughing. "i must be off miss sue-nami please show terra where everything is okay" and she rode off. come with me non-adult enity and i followed the water logged lady. "down here is where your locker is she said counting to walk", "wait should i see where my locker is" i said catching up to her no not enough time you need to get to your dorm room, okay i said trying to keep up with her. after i was sitcuwated in my dorm alone i used my powers to put all of my stuff in my dresser drawer and all of my school stuff with me but i want to hide my powers the last time i did that the normies called the police and i had to dye my hair a differnt color it was dark brown but now its silver and i changed my style of clothing and they havent found me "yet" my parents went to rome alot the architechs so they dig for old cities and things but either way i make the best of it. i grabed everthing i had for school and took it to my locker 113 i opened my locker and tunned out everthing after getting most of my stuff organized i felt a tap on my soldier i turned on my heel a boy with snakes for hair was right in front of me. "Can i help you" i said in a nice way. "um.. sorry to bother you but your blocking my locker" i looked behind me to my locker door i felt so embarressed. "Oh im sorry i didnt mean to block your locker" i said acting like a girl who had a crush on him,_ nice terra he probatly hates you now, shut up mind shut the hell up._ i moved my door so he could get into his locker. "Dude dont be sorry are you new here ive never seen you before" he asked. "yes im a new student" i said moving the hair from my eyes and brushing it to the side."My name is deuce" he said putting his hand in front of me to shake it. "terra" i shook his hand. "deuce did you make a new friend" said a girl from the other side of deuces locker i looked over his solder a girl with black and gold hair came up to deuce and gave him a kiss."and you are" she said gesturing a hand to me. "cleo cant you be nice to new people" said a wherwolf. clawdeen, monsters new and old need to be remined of there queen and whos popular. "And i supose that whould be you right" said a petite vampire hugging what i think is her boyfreind who was much taller than her. "of course draculaura who else" cleo said giving a molded pose. i couldnt take it i started laughing, "whats so funney" asked cleo giving me a glare. "you" i said laughing. "and why is that supose to mean" cleo said trying not to be angered. "All monster i dont care where you come from should be equal no matter where the scartige comes from" i said firmally and that shut her right up mission acomplished. "your right" said an austrialin monster. my name is lagoona and this is gil pointing behind her o whats yours asked lagoona. "my name is terra" i said. what a voltage name you got said the girl with the mint skin im frankie stien. "thank you" i said. my name is clawdeen this is draculaura pointing to the short vampire and my brother clawd pionting to the bigger monster. "are you good at sports" asked clawd. "not really sorry"i said. "oh okay he replied back. and i know who "you two are" i said looking at cleo and deuce. "of course you whould" sneered cleo. "hey jackson come and meet the new student" frankie yelled to a boy in the hall. _that name sounded familiar_. a geeky looking boy with his shirt untucked on one side tread over to frankie. JACKSON! now i know why that name sounded familiar _he was the boy who blew me in at my normie school how is he here maybe his mom tranfered him._ "do you know him" asked clawd. "yes i do me and him went to school toghether" i said still surprised. "thats so voltage thats so cool" frankie said as her neck bolts sparked. "yeah if you think so" as i turned to my locker door. "well why whouldnt it be" asked lagoona. "when you do something bad to me youll never forget and i may never like you again" i said into my locker. "i said i was sorry" said jackson in a low voice. "i know you did but thats not enough" i said ."i need to go nice meeting you all "i said walking away. "terra whats wrong" asked draculaura. "i need my self out of this scene right now so ill see you in class see ya"i said walking away with my arms tucked into my chest. well what a wonderful morning just noticed the person i hate come to this school and i guess i made some new monster friends i guess which is good i "think". frankie came in and sat next to me. "hi frankie sorry i said that stuff " i said to frankie. "i understand" she said looking down to her notebook "i feel the same way sometimes when somebody says something to me thats hurtful". "yea thanks for listening" frankie then deuce came in and sat next to me with cleo on the other side of him. "hey terra what was with you back there today" deuce asked looking at me. "ill tell you later "i tolled him. lunc came around after awhile i needed something like that today was a most tireing day. frankie asked me to sit with cleo, herself, lagoona, clawd, draculaura, clawdeen and deuce i sat next to clawd in the corner deuce sitting right in front of me and cleo dignoaly from me and next to cleo was lagoona i had a wonderful lunch well not until cleo asked a question and with me i have to answer truthfully my family was cursed to always tell the truth and allways answer all qustions with honesty trust me ive tried too it didnt work out

well i hope you like it i know i havent been posting much of anything of late but im sorry for not posting things its been hell here i tried to make it the longest i could to make up for lost things but i hope you like it


End file.
